As Life Begins To Crumble
by HaleyAlexandria
Summary: His life as his world collapses around him... But he doesn't care... As long as she's safe... AdamXoc The story's better than the summary... When you read review please, constructive criticism is welcome :) The first chapter is a lot of author's note, but the rest of the chapters, except maybe the last one, won't be. ) REVIEW!
1. As Life Began To Crumble - Pilot

If I owned Supernatural this story wouldn't have been written...

* * *

**These Wishes Act More Like Dreams**

Episode One - Pilot

_I can't leave her... Not like this... not now... Yes... I know she can take care of herself... but... I... I can't do this! I can't leave! Not now... not ever._

"Adam..." she whispers, and reaches a hand out to stroke my cheek. "Tell me what you're thinking about..." I look deeply into her eyes and then away quickly. I can't stand to look at her, and know that I'm not going to make it out of here.

"Adam..." she says again. I look up at her and see that her blue-green eyes are dimly glowing. I can tell by this that she is scared. When you're with one of her kind as much as I am, you begin to pick up on the way they show their emotion.

I take a deep breath. "You should leave." I tell her. I would much rather see her walk out that door, than have her watch me die.

"I can get you out of here too." she tells me.

I shake my head. "No, you can't... The Ghouls have already drained you of most of your powers. You wouldn't survive." I nod towards her bloodstained clothes and cut up arms.

"I don't care if I survive or not... I care whether or not _you _survive..." she puts her hands around one of mine. I feel her warmth and it makes me want to believe that we can both get out of here... but as I've said before, _that's _not going to happen.

"Well then there's something we don't agree on." I look down at our hands and then towards a coffin in the corner of the room... The very coffin the Ghouls have assigned for me to be thrown in once they're don't with me.

She sighs. "Tell me what your thinking." she pleads.

"You know what I'm thinking." I respond.

She stays silent for a moment as if she is actually taking the time to read my mind. "You're not leaving me... You make it sound as if you have a choice... You don't have a choice." She leans forward and rests her head on my shoulder.

I close my eyes and imagine that this is all a nightmare. That we are somewhere else... Somewhere safe...

My tiny moment of false happiness is taken away in an instant. The ghoul wearing my mom's face burst through the door and calls to us. 'Okay you two! Time for dinner!' It feels like slow motion, and in that split second all I can think about is April... Her head slowly rising off of my shoulder, her hidden, worried glance in my direction, and her tightening grasp on my hands as the second Ghoul pulls her away from me...

"April!" I scream as I try to free myself from the hold the monster has on me... I breath... "I'm sorry..." my words are hardly more than a mumble...

April's head shakes... "Don't be..." the Ghoul wearing the face of one of the kids I went to high school with continues to pull her towards the door. "I'll save you..." it's the last thing I hear from her, and just like that she's gone... Taken away to be eaten... But I know she'll get away. I know she has enough strength left for one last fight... I know that she'll make it out, just like I know she'll come back for me... and that I'll be gone by the time she does... I know that she won't save me... Maybe it's best that she doesn't, or, maybe it doesn't matter at all.

Maybe I'll even see my mother again...

* * *

**If you read this story please review. I get inspiration from reviews, follows and favorites! **

**For those who are wondering -**

**April is Adam's girlfriend... duh**

**Yes... April is some sort of mystical creature...**

** This next part has a lot to do with why I wrote the story... The reason why it inspired me, because I think it's unfair - - - **

**Adam Milligan's character was created so that his character would die instead of Sam or Dean. 'He was a plot device meant to provoke emotion, solve a problem and further the plot without actually disrupting the show by killing off a main character.' - something I didn't say, but was pointed out to me and that I found to be true... The same person said to me after awhile of debating our opinion of Adam that 'It would have been cool if they could have introduced him sooner and we could have gotten to know him better.' - and that made a lot of sense to me. **

**If Adam's character was introduced sooner we would have gotten a chance to know him better and maybe his death would have meant more to people. But instead he was in three episodes. The first one - he was a Ghoul. He was already dead. We didn't know him, we only knew the fact that he was Sam and Dean's brother. The second one - he was this young man who was taken out of heaven, lied to about being able to see his mom again, and left behind by the only family he had left, the same ones that claim that 'family is their weakness'... Here the plot line of him gets a little more interesting and you kinda feel bad for him... But you still don't know him. You don't really know ****_who _****he is... and that's kind of sad. The third, and final (so far [hopefully]) - He was a vessel to Michael who was burned, and then locked in hell forever... in this episode you still kind of feel bad for him. He's going to hell and he didn't even do anything wrong...**

**So here's my point in writing this fanfiction - Despite the fact that he was only in three episodes, he is my favorite character... **

**And that's because I look at him like this;**

**He is this normal kid... He had nothing to do with monsters... But he is hunted down and killed by a Ghoul, just because he was a Winchester. He went to heaven, and ignoring the fact that he didn't have his mother, he was happy. But then he is promised that if he comes with the angels, they'll let him be with his mother... you all know he was lied to. Next he was taken to a room in heaven, tortured by an angel, and then used as a vessel even though he didn't agree to it. Everyone knows that he went to hell with Michael, Sam, and Lucifer... How long has he been there? Someone did the math, and I believe that what it came out to be was 360 years... Dean was in hell for 40 years, he was scarred, yes, but then there's Sam, who was there for 120 years. You see how badly Sam's messed up... Imagine Adam...**

**Okay, that's all I've got... :) Supernatural's my favorite show and I just felt like putting this out there. The next chapter... I won't rant, haha.**


	2. Episode Two

If I owned Supernatural this story wouldn't have been written...

* * *

**Remembering This As If It Never Happened**

Episode Two - Finding All the Happiness There is to Find

I open my eyes and the only thing I see is a hand extended towards me...

"April?" I ask...

Her response has nothing to do with what I just said, as if I she heard me say something else. "Come on Adam... " I look up at her face and almost as soon as I do I know who she is... but why is she here?

"Kristen?" I wonder. I'm flooded with confusion. I haven't seen her since two days after the prom... Wait... I pause for a second and look around me... I _am_ at prom... What the hell am I doing here?

"What's going on?" I ask. There's no response, Kristen just grabs my hand and pulls me up to the dance floor... "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I say.

"I'm glad you asked me." she smiles. "To the dance, ya know? I'm glad you asked..." She tells me. I remember this conversation... Why am I having it again?

"What are you talking about? What's going on? Hello? Talking to _you_ here." I look around to see if anyone else is looking at me. "Why am I here?!" I yell into the air... nothing happens. No one answers or even looks at me, it's as if they don't even hear me talking... I look down in confusion "...I didn't even like prom..." I mumble.

I try to walk away but Kristen pulls me back. "Adam, you promised me a dance."

"What? No! That was years ago!" I yell. A slow song starts and we begin dancing to it. "Uh, I'm very uncomfortable right now... Can I leave?" I ask. Kristin just continues to smile up at me. I sigh and shake my head. "You can't hear me can you?" I ask... "Of course you can't" I look away for a second and when I look back to Kristen she leans up to kiss me. I'm alarmed, even though this all happened before. "Hey whoa!" I push her back and stand a few feet away and stare at her, expecting her to give me a questioning look but she just stands there... making out with the air... I make an odd expression and shake my head and turn around to walk away, checking to see if anyone can hear me... nope... no one.

"Okay. Seriously... What's going on here?" I say out loud even though I know no one will hear me... "Hello?!" I yell! I stand still for a moment, thinking that maybe it's all a prank and everyone can actually hear me. "I'm not wearing underwear!" I shout. "Son of a..."

"I hope you're joking... You're in heaven kid." I spin around and see an old man in a suit leaning against a wall in the back corner.

"You can hear... Wait, what?" I ask.

He pushes off the wall and comes towards me. "You're in heaven. What's to explain?"

I stare at him... "There's_ a lot_ to explain." I reply.

"Okay... Heaven. Your happiest memories... Well at least one of them, and that's here." He tells me.

I shake my head. "This isn't my happiest memory, I didn't like prom."

He looks at me for a second "...oops..."

I ignore his response. "Who are you?"

"I'm the angel Zachariah." he smiles, although it looks odd on his face, as if he doesn't smile often.

I gasp. "An angel?"

"Yes sir. An Angel." He walks closer again until he's standing right in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I wonder.

"Heaven or your prom?" he asks.

"My prom." I answer.

"Without giving too much away... you're an important young man Adam." he looks around at the room.

"What do you mean I'm..." before I can even finish he disappears. "...important?"

* * *

Two Years Ago

My happiest memory...

I was seventeen years old, stopping at Starbucks like I usually do before school in the morning.

The place was filled with high school students quietly talking to each other as usual.

"Hey Adam. The usual?" the woman behind the counter, Jessica asks me.

"Yeah." I reply. I walk up to the checkout and tap my fingers on the counter. I heard the door open behind me, I didn't even really pay attention to it until everyone got quiet and Jessica stood in front of me staring at who ever just walked through the door. I slowly turn around to see who it was and when I do the girl that walked in is standing right in front of me. She turns and goes to the counter beside me and orders her drink.

She was beautiful... Beautiful in an unique and... and odd way that I couldn't explain. The talk in the shop picked up. No one really cared anymore... but I couldn't force myself to look away.

She had tattoos marking her face. Not any specific pattern, just these black and white lines and shapes. I had never seen anyone with tattoos like hers.

"I like your tattoos..." I told her.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Thank you." Then she turned away, grabbed her drink and left. I stared after her until she disappeared out the door. I blinked a few times to check my brain and make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Adam?" I turned to see Jessica holding my coffee in my face.

"Uh... thanks..." I took the cup and turned to leave completely forgetting to pay.

"Adam..." she said again behind me.

"Oh, yeah, right." I laughed stupidly and reached in my pocket to grab money. "Sorry." I said to her and tossed her the wadded up cash in my hand.

I probably gave her a twenty dollar bill.

* * *

I laughed at myself as I walked out towards my car and sat down. I took a deep breath and started my car, and almost as soon as I did there was a knock on my window. I looked over and saw the girl from inside standing by my window.

I rolled it down so I could talk to her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Do you know how to get to the high school?" she asked. I nodded my head and told her the directions to the school. She thanked me and then walked away. I thought for a minute after she did about her eyes. They had this radiance about them... This glow about them... I shook it off and decided it was just the reflection and began to drive to school.

I just turned on the radio when I saw her walking down the street with her coffee in her hand.

I pulled over. "Do you need a ride?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second before replying, like she was considering if she could trust me or not. "...Yeah, sure..." she smiled and then got in the passenger side.

"I'm Adam." I reached my hand out for her to shake and she took if graciously.

"I'm April." she smiled again.

We were on the road for a few minutes before she said. "It's going to rain." The odd thing at the time was that it was sunny... but, almost as soon as she finished a gray cloud rolled in and it began to poor. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. I thought at that time that she was the most extraordinary girl I'd ever met, even though I knew nothing about her.

* * *

Now

Now, I've been here for almost two weeks, I have no idea what time it is...

But I'm pretty sure today's my birthday...


	3. Episode Three

If I owned Supernatural this wouldn't have been written...

**A/N: A thank you goes out to everybody who actually reads this far.**

**If anybody has any questions please ask, they will be answered if I know the answer.**

**Any suggestions or requests are _DEFINITELY _welcome, and asked for! :) (ex. cameo appearance, a moment between April and Adam [or other characters] and other things you can think of)**

**Once again, thank you for reading!**

**Oh, and sorry for the LATE update :)**

* * *

**Forgetting Who You're Supposed Be **

Episode Three - Breaking Promises

"Zachariah! I call upon you!" I call into the darkening sky. I wait for a few minutes before I hear the fluttering of his wings.

"April." he says from behind me.

I spin around to face him. "Is it true what I've heard?" I ask him.

"It depends on what you've heard." he rolls his eyes in a way that makes him look evil... a way an angel should never look...

I take a deep breath and fix my posture. "About 'Plan B'" He stays silent. "So it is true?" I ask. Still no response. "Answer my goddamned question!" I shout.

"Do not! Bring my father into this!" he yells.

"Your father?! You know just as well as me that he retired long ago!" I scream back. He shoots me another evil look.

"How do you know..." he pauses as if to consider if I really know what he's talking about. "...'Plan B'"

"I have my resources." I tell him.

He looks deep into my eyes. "Anna?" he takes a few steps closer to me.

"No." I lie, and I know he believes me. "Explain to me why this is your option for 'Plan B'"

He looks around him, making sure that I don't have anyone watching him. "Dean Winchester won't say yes to Michael. Maybe if we bring back Adam, we can tell Dean that without that yes... Adam will die in the battle against Lucifer... which is true..." he smirks as he finishes.

I stay silent for a few seconds considering what he told me. "So you're bringing Adam back?" I wonder.

He chuckles. "Don't get your hopes up April. There's _hardly _a chance you'll see him." He begins to move towards me again, but I use my abilities to stop him.

"He's been gone for a year... I'll do _anything _to make sure I see him again." I turn around and walk away.

"I'll kill you before you get the chance!" he calls.

I turn to face him for just a second more. "Then you'll have to deal with an archangel... and I don't think you wanna do that..."

* * *

Explanations Long Overdue (Finding Out)

The day Adam and I met, I swear I changed. I knew that I would have to tell him what I was... But I also knew that telling him would put him in the middle of it all. He would know about every single supernatural creäture in the world...

Of course then I had no idea that he was a Winchester. I found that out a week after he died, when I followed his Ghoul to a diner. I sat in the opposite corner than the Winchester brothers, and I'm pretty sure that the Ghoul saw me... I could see the rage in _his _eyes.

* * *

Two Years Ago

Adam picked me up again that morning to drive me to school since I didn't have a car. We talked a lot in the week since we'd met and had gotten to know each other pretty well.

"Hey, your tattoos are different again." he pointed out to me. Usually no one noticed...

I smiled. "I told you, they're temporary. It's a family thing."

"What, so you like change them every morning or something?" he laughed.

"Yeah, something like that." We continued to talk until we got to school and then had to go our separate ways, but he was taking me home... of course.

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever." He called when he saw me approaching his truck.

"Forever's a long time. Did your legs get tired?" I joked.

"Haha, you're funny." he smiled as we both got in. "Hey, I've gotta drop my truck off at the shop, mind if we walk the rest of the way?" he asked me.

"No, that's fine." I responded as he took a left at an auto shop.

After he got out of the car an other man came out the garage and greets Adam.

"Hey Adam!" The talked for a few minutes and I couldn't help[ but overhear the old man say 'is that your new girlfriend?'

Adam laughed. "No... No... Just a friend."

"Yeah, sure." the guy said. "You should see the way she's starin' at you." he patted Adam's shoulder in a playful way. I saw Adam begin to turn around so I looked away and laughed to myself.

"Alright. Let's go." he came up to me smiling. "Do you wanna put your books in my backpack?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded and he turned around so I could. After that we began our walk to my house. It began to get dark a few minutes later so we decided to take a short cut... That was a bad idea.

About twenty minutes later we were laughing and talking when we were jumped by a mugger... Granted, it could have been worse, but he held a gun to my head... and while I wasn't scared, Adam was.

"Hey, whoa man. Just - just put the gun down..." Adam told him... of course the mugger didn't listen.

'Give me your money!" he ordered me.

Like I said before, I'm not scared, but I put on a false scared expression because that's what Adam would expect from a human. "I - I don't have any money." I told him.

"Give me your money... Or I pull the trigger!" he yelled.

Everything's quiet.

"Fine! Fine! Take my money... just, son't hurt her..." Adam was nearly crying as he said this, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a wad-of-cash.

"Adam... Don't" I told him. Once again, no body listened. I had to get rid of this mugger guy, I couldn't let Adam get his cash taken and nearly scared to the point where he had a heart attack... So, I kick the mugger in the gut and when his arm flies back at my face in retaliation I grab his fist and twist it behind his back, then I shove him into the wall and he lands on the ground not moving.

Adam just stood there, not making any sound or moving in any way, just breathing heavily. I was pretty sure at the time that the guy was knocked out, it was only when Adam moved towards me that I found out that I was wrong.

"Adam!" I yelled as the mugger moves to aim his gun again. I made a quick decision, and that was to use my abilities in front of Adam. I had no other choice. I looked to the dumpster at the other end of the alley and sent it flying at the guy. It hit him in his head and as it did the gun fired, I see Adam on the other side drop.

"Adam!" I yelled again and ran over to him... He wasn't hit. "Are you okay?" I asked, and I have to admit... I wasn't scared while the barrel of a gun was pressed against my temple, but I was scared when I saw Adam drop... I didn't like the feeling... I didn't like thinking that Adam may have been hurt.

It takes him a few seconds to reply.

"... Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." I helped him up. I could tell then that he realized what happened, how I moved the dumpster without touching it. I could tell that he wanted to ask, but was too afraid to know the answer.

"Can I just go home?" His voice was shaky and I could tell he was still scared.

The walk home was quiet and uncomfortable. My house came first, and I felt bad seeing him walk home by himself after what happened. He didn't even say anything to me, he just handed me my things, gave me an odd look and walked off...

I was greeted by my mother when I walked in the door but I didn't stay and talk, I just walked upstairs to my room and sat there. I had kept my gift a secret for two weeks... I should have just told him. Because if I did he would have walked off then and there, and I wouldn't have become attached to him... but I did... and I'm glad I did.

There was a small tapping noise on my window so I walked over and moved my curtain... And saw Adam looking in.

I opened my window and he crawled in.

"Adam... what are you..."

"What happened back there?" he interrupted.

I swallowed. "...which part...?" I asked.

"Which part do you think?! How - how'd you do that?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I said taking a seat on my bed.

"No! No, I'm _not _sure! But, I have to know... I just... have too..." he sighed and fell to the ground looking at me.

"I'm a Watcher." I told him.

"A Watcher? What the hell is that?" he wondered.

I sighed. "Basically a pure spirit..."

"So you're telling me you're a ghost?" he gave me a stupid look.

"No, it just means that I have special abilities." I told him. I waited for him to say something. "We all have telekinesis... That's what you saw in the alley." I still expected him to argue or comment, or something, but still nothing. "I'm a reader..."

"What's a reader?" He finally said. "Do you read minds? _Please_ don't tell me you read minds." he looked sort of scared for a second.

"No... I can only 'read' inanimate objects... what has happened with, and around them. I don't read minds. And," I knelt to the floor in front of him and reached a hand out towards his shoulder but he flinched away. I sighed but continued anyway. "If I could, I wouldn't read your mind. I know that probably doesn't make you feel any better, but I don't believe it's right to know what someone else is thinking."

I took a deep breath and looked into his worried eyes. "Adam... I'm not going to hurt you."

He sat silently and looked back at me. "What do the tattoos mean?" he wondered. I could tell by this that he was beginning to trust me again.

"They're just a physical manifestation of my abilities, that's why they change." I responded.

He sighed and looks away for a second as if he were hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because now that I told you, you have to know that there are other things out in the world besides humans."

"Like what?"

"Adam..."

"I want to know." He said forcefully, but I knew it was only because his life was changing.

I close my eyes for a moment. "Vampires, demons, vengeful spirits, regular spirits... pretty much anything you could imagine." I told him.

He nodded very slowly. "Okay... and how do I know you're not crazy?"

I smiled. "Give me your hand."

"What are you going to do?"

"Trust me..." he listened to me and reached his hand out. I take it in both of mine.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him.

He thought for second. "What is that?"

"My feelings." I told him.

"Your feelings?"

"Watchers hide their emotions from everyone, everything. You can tell what they are though if I tell you what the signs are."

"What's this one?"

I smiled. "Think about it."

He stayed silent, looking down, staring at our hands together... and then he got it.

"We're connected Adam. My kind, we usually don't... fall... in love with humans... but, you're different... I know I can trust you." I explained to him.

"You - you _like _me?" he blushed. He was being silly, but he meant what he was asking.

I smile again. "Since the moment I saw you in..."

"The café."

"You felt it too?" I asked.

He laughed. "I thought I was crazy..."

"No... You're not cra..." I was interrupted by his kiss. My heart pounded and when he backed away he looked at my hands and then back up into my eyes.

"You're eyes are glowing." he told me.

"I think you can figure out what that means." I said.

He thought for a moment. "...No... I can't..."

"That's you..."

* * *

Now

Everything's all screwed up now... Adam's in heaven and the angels have some plan to bring him back so that his idiot brother will say yes to being Michael's vessel... And there are so many things that I don't have answers to, so many things that I don't know...

Except for the fact that I'm _going_ to see Adam... even if it kills me...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **


End file.
